


Stolen Moments

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Seriker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio at Real Madrid's Audi Event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from Tumblr: _Well, do you know the picture from Sergio and Iker from the Audi event in which Sergio touches Ikers face and is very gentle._
> 
> [This](https://38.media.tumblr.com/5e0542e1bade1eb2243b1f771993e6ea/tumblr_ng10hnOCGn1th1eeho1_1280.jpg) picture.

Sergio looked over at the man sitting next to him and smiled softly. There was a stray strand of hair threatening to fall in the other man’s eyes.

“Nene, que haces?” Iker whispered.

“Nada,” Sergio whispered in reply as his fingers gently brushed the strand away.

Iker’s hair was starting to show signs of slight graying, even though he denied it. On the rare occasion he actually accepted his fate, he was sure to point out that his teammates were to blame, especially Sergio.

As he sat there waiting for the presentation of cars, Sergio couldn’t help but wonder what a greyed Iker Casillas would look like. He remembered how young Iker looked when they first met and his serious demeanor. A nod and firm handshake was all he received from the goalkeeper at first.

Over the years, things changed, teammates, girlfriends, and coaches had come and gone, but Iker was always the one constant at Real Madrid and in Sergio’s life. He was the one who forced Sergio to grow up both on and off the pitch. The younger man would always be thankful for that.

No one knew him the way Iker did. Everyone always assumed he was a jokester with decent skills on the pitch. Iker discovered there was so much more to him.

The older man was Sergio’s first and, to this date, only sexual experience with a man. He loved discovering that Iker was as passionate and aggressive when it came to his love life as he was about football.

Their relationship was a complex one, to say the least. Sergio lost count of how many times the two had broken up and gotten back together. Any doubt or insecurities about how he was playing or if he’d be forced to leave the team at some point caused Iker to become withdrawn. No amount of comforting from Sergio could change that.

They had both seen each other at their absolute best and worst. Equal amounts of tears and laughs had been shared by them.

“Nene…Sergio.”

“Hmm?” Sergio asked, coming out of his fog.

“Gracias. Thank you…”

“For what?” Sergio smiled.

“Always taking care of me,” Iker replied.

Sergio laughed softly, “I think that bike ride earlier messed with your head.”

“Oye. No jodas, Sese. Carajo!”

“Shhhh…I’m sorry. You’re welcome. All I did was move this piece of gray…”

The stern look at Iker’s face stopped Sergio in his tracks.

“Te amo, Senor Casillas,” Sergio smiled.

“I know, nene…I know.”


End file.
